Happy to be the Victim
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Bella gets kidnapped by Alice. Again. But why does the kidnapper leave her completely alone in the Cullens’ mansion? EdwardxBella. Valentine’s Inspired.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **The series made me… into an anticipating freak- Couldn't wait much longer so started to 'attempt' a Bella and Edward story. Hope you enjoy.

**Summary: **Bella gets kidnapped by Alice. _Again_. But why does the kidnapper leave her completely alone in the Cullens' mansion? EdwardxBella Valentine's Inspired.

Happy to be the Victim

_So why is Alice driving my truck again?_

In the corner of my mind, something was screaming at the top of its lungs. It was either the fact that I let a beautiful, smart vampire drive my own thick truck or it was a certain holiday I absolutely detest. I think it was the second option. Alice was beautiful, smart, abnormally godlike- but somehow, I was used to all that. Her dark hair that made her flawless face glow was surely breathtaking, but again I was somehow fond of such features. It's probably because my own boyfriend, Edward Cullen, was even paler and breathtakingly gorgeous. Just a small flaw (which I don't even consider but he highly persuades me to consider every time), he is a vampire. Alice is too. So are Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie. Who cares?

I mean, it's not the fangs, the bloodlust that's going to kill me right now.

It was the stupid Valentine's Day and Alice-gets-to-kidnap-Bella plan that's going to kill me and drink me dry.

So here we are making a sharp left turn across my school student parking lot. Alice hands me her cell phone and almost threatens me to call Charlie. It's never hard contacting him since he's the well known police guy in this tiny town. It's never hard telling him the half lie either, since he believes every other word I say. I call it the 'tough love Charlie style,' and believe it or not- I love the way he loves me. So after getting the permission of this secret kidnapping sleepover deal, I was going to make Alice spit out some answers.

_What the hell was going on?_

I mean, Edward didn't come to school at all today. I mean, last night we did have a small argument- but that doesn't mean he can go missing. I noticed that Emmet and Jasper were gone too- which somehow reassures me to thinking that they went for their favorite kind of food, since it was hunting season. But he kept insisting on how he wanted to get me something for Valentine's! Spitting that V-word out is getting easier now. But anyways, he wanted to buy me something, now he wants to get me something- what else? Is he going to make something? I just want him to know that himself is plenty, more than enough for me but… that's going to take a while. I mean, we _are_ talking about a man who lived his 17 year old phase 90 consecutive years in a row.

"Alice," I tried to lower my voice to seem desperate. "Please explain to me what is going on."

"Nothing really, Bella. I'm just on a mission."

She replied simply.

If you're on a mission, you're definitely onto something.

* * *

A short chapter, hopely it'll end on strong. Read and Review(: 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I suck. I should've made this into a one-shot and finished it on the 'actual; Valentine's Day, but now I missed my chance! Oh well, Edward and Bella deserves plenty of romance- don't they? Hope you enjoy.

**Summary: **Bella gets kidnapped by Alice. _Again_. But why does the kidnapper leave her completely alone in the Cullens' mansion? EdwardxBella Valentine's Inspired.

Happy to be the Victim

We finally arrived at the curve of the parking space. I searched everywhere for a familiar silver Volvo but I found no trace of it. Even Rosalie's red BMW was missing. Nobody seemed to be home and I felt like it was safe to panic now. But boy, was I wrong.

As soon as I got off my truck, Alice kept my keys in her pocket knowing that I'd try to steal them from her and drive back to my own home, she took my hand and led me to the door. I was always and probably always will- be scared of this house. Just the presence of the immense mansion kept me insecure. She opened the door and waited till I got in first. I heard the door close behind me as Alice's heels gently tapped on the floor. I looked back at her as if to ask, _What now?_ But she gave me a threatening look.

"Do not move. Not even a finger. I'll be back."

Her voice was promising- as if she'd break my finger if I actually attempted to move it. I saw her check her watch in the corner of my eye as I nodded slowly, wondering if nodding was allowed. Then she disappeared.

I remembered when I called Edward a show off for running so fast but Alice felt like a no competition. In a blink of a second she was back, but with a cloth like object in her right hand. It was a charcoal grey and it hung loosely against her lean fingers.

"Here," I saw Alice hand me the same object. "Happy Valentine's Bella."

The threatening look was absolutely gone. Instead, Alice had a beautiful smile on her face, thin perfect lips that tightened to pull out the mesmerizing smile. Her right arm was still out and I just stood, appalled.

"Aren't you going to accept it? Take it at least?" Then I managed to pull out my hands to grasp the soft fabric.

"Then maybe pretend you like it?" I heard Alice murmur once more. I found myself taking the fabric and opening it to see a better view of it and there it was in my two hands. A stunning grey dress with lacey long sleeves and bottoms, cut enough to show my collarbones but not my cleavage, fit enough to show my waistline not my fat- short enough to show my knees.

_Bad. Very bad._

My knees. Isabella Swan does not show her legs, knees, in public.

"Look. You're going to look gorgeous with it. You have to go change. NOW."

_It's your brother who can read mind, not you- right?_

For a second I got confused. But anyways, I stared at it again with Alice's reassurance.

"Thank you Alice. It's a beautiful dress, I just don't think-"

"I'm telling you Bella, you'll look great. I see it already," she winked at me and I smiled back. "Just this one time, let me do something right. Look- I don't have much time, and if you don't go change right now, I'm going to have to undress you myself." Her threatening look was back, and I realized that I was really kidnapped. Alice's stern eyes gave me a short reply and I didn't want to ask her more questions to bother her. So I followed her to the closest bathroom and went into change.

_Thank god I shaved last night._

The dress did fit me nicely, and I did have to admit- I looked 'decent' in it.

As soon as I came out of the bathroom, I saw Alice just standing there with a huge bag of …make up.

I seriously think, now is the time to panic. She was smart though- fast too, as she grabbed my right arm and pulled me close to her to pull down my hair band and let my messy hair fall down. From that huge bag she dug up a brush and began to brush my hair madly. It didn't hurt, but I felt like crying for mercy.

"What the _hell_ is going on, Alice?" I growled.

"Nothing, Bella. If I do this right- I might be able to get a new car for Valentine's so please _cooperate._" She snapped back while she threw the brush back in the bag. She had my hair. I was in no position to attack.

"But how does giving Bella a make over get you a new car?" I asked in a calmer tone, hoping for a actual answer this time.

"It's just dinner. You'll be fine. Oh, don't worry about spilling anything on the dress either."

"What?"

"Nothing. Now look at me."

I saw her two hands holding a ridiculously large amount of make up tools and I was sure I couldn't name any single one of them. Oh! Except one. The eye liner. Yes, I- Isabella Swan wore make up. I wonder what Charlie would say if he saw me right now. He'd laugh I bet.

But anyways, dinner? Alice did say dinner. But Edward was no where to be seen. I was in the Cullens' mansion just alone with Alice. Was there more to this kidnapping? I mean, there had to be. Alice made me force myself a sleepover when I talked to Charlie on the phone- so would I be spending the night here?

"Ouch!"

"Sorry. If you'd stop twitching maybe I wouldn't have poked your eye."

"I'm scared Alice."

"Don't be- I know this isn't the best part, but the best is for last."

She was teasing me now. _Have mercy._

_

* * *

_

Sorry for the short chapter- _again. _But my sleepless mind is turning on and off. I don't want to kill the story so for Bella&Edward's sake, I'll continue it when I am in a better condition. Hope you enjoyed, and Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

funkygal225- Thank You!

girlonherlaptop- I am on a roll! Here's the newest update!

mandy1485- Thank you! I know that ASAP stands for as soon as possible, but what does the PM stand for?

Everydayepiphany- I personally love it too. I think Alice is simply magical. Bella's just scared that Alice is going to 'transform' her into a girly freak- which wouldn't be too bad! Thank you!

Alice-Cullen6537- Here it is, I hope you enjoy!

vampier-luver101- Thank you! I hope you enjoy the update.

FeelingUntouched- Nice. Love does greet! Haha

LivforLove- Haha yes, thank you for caring. I am much better so hopefully, think won't be a junk either. Thank you!

ebb of life- Poor Bella! But lucky her too, for getting all the love from Edward. Haha

funkygal225- interesting is always a good thing. I hope. Haha Hope you enjoy the new update. Oh! I noticed you wrote me again, hehe?

**Author's Note: **I'm happy that I attempted an EdwardxBella fic. I think I should try it out more often. I think in this chapter, we'll meet more people than just Alice and Bella. Who would make their entrance? IS IT EDWARD?? I sure hope so.

**Summary: **Bella gets kidnapped by Alice. _Again_. But why does the kidnapper leave her completely alone in the Cullens' mansion? EdwardxBella Valentine's Inspired.

Happy to be the Victim

She was really trying to kill me now. I felt the heat brushing off from the long iron across my neck as she took the tips of my hair and curl it against the metal. After a few minutes she'd let them go and I saw my hair tips slightly curly. Alice repeatedly went through the strands of my hair and curled them deftly. My eyes felt heavy from such amount of make up, but she assured that she barely even put on any.

_Which was a lie._

I managed to ask her what time it was and she told me it was close to five. My school ended at three today, so I've been stuck here getting a damn makeover close to two hours. I wanted to cry but the heat against my neck reminded me to stay still.

"Finally- it is _finished._" Alice spoke grandly, taking out a familiar object from the big bag of make up. Through the familiar object which she handed to me- I saw an unfamiliar face.

The mirror's reflection was not me.

Instead I saw a girl with gentle curly hair, only on the bottom- with a clear skinned face, and large eyes that seem to glitter in the light. There was a bit of gold around my eyes and I felt Alice's sweet breath against it- as if to dry off the liquid around it. She told me my eye liner still needed to dry. The lips were gently polished with a hue of pink, but not oily- just perfect. Even the cheeks were in the matching magenta as if to lightly flush the face. I looked…_ pretty._

"Aren't you lovable?" Alice giggled and I saw her stand beside me in the mirror's reflection.

"This is crazy, Alice. I look-"

"You look nice." A familiar voice called out from the back and I quickly turned to see the stranger.

It was Jasper, with his blonde hair slightly covering his eyes. He was in a charcoal collared shirt, almost like mine and black long pants to make him look even leaner and taller. In his right hand he had a white box and he walked closer to both Alice and I with a gentle chuckle.

"J-Jasper," I called out as to greet him, a little embarrassed that he had to see me…this way.

"Doesn't she? Stand up Bella, and give me a spin." Alice replied instead, walking toward Jasper and away from me as if to get a better view of the transformation she's given me.

"Oh, shoot- wait." Alice reminded and looked toward Jasper. I saw Jasper nod and walk toward me and hand me the same white box he's been holding.

"Happy Valentine's Bella."

I stood once again appalled. The same expression I gave Alice when she gave me the dress- but probably now I looked even more stupid. I stood there frozen and I saw Alice walk closer to me and take my hands to guide it toward the box and receive it. She giggled during the process and looked at Jasper with loving eyes.

"Open it, Bella." I heard her gentle voice say.

So I did, taking off the lid and there laid a pair for shoes. It was a pair of black flats, with a small bow on the front top, with small laces along the side as if the match the laces on my dress. I looked toward the flats and saw the size seven written on it- without a doubt that was exactly my size. I saw Jasper's glowing hands reach toward the shoes and place them in front of my feet.

"Wear it now, Bella. It matches your dress. Heels would've been 'complicating' anyways." Alice smiled, watching Jasper stand up again.

Still in silence, I kicked off my chucks and put on the black flats and felt it fit my feet perfectly.

I looked at my feet and shyly looked up to face Jasper and Alice once more.

"Spin Bella!" Alice requested and rigidly I spun slowly and heard a gentle applause from Jasper. He looked at Alice with light eyes and Alice giggled in satisfaction.

"Thank you Jasper." I managed to whisper and attempted to look at Jasper without being so rudely shy. He nodded in reply and Alice walked over to me to give me a tight hug.

"You look wonderful. I'm happy. Sorry I had to kidnap you and torture you, Bella." She spoke without letting me go and instead of the threat I prepared earlier, I hugged her back sincerely.

After we let go, Alice told Jasper to wait downstairs and we both watched her go up to her room. Jasper handed me the remote control and we both sat down on the sofa in the living room watching various commercials from their gigantic, flat screen TV. That's when it hit me.

It wasn't just _my _Valentine's day- It was Alice and Jasper's too. That didn't make much sense, but today was a day to celebrate for Jasper and Alice, as lovers.

_Okay, Bella- enough perverted thoughts._

Anyways, no wonder Jasper was slightly dressed up. They were going out for dinner. No wonder Emmet and Rosalie's no where to be seen! So were Carlisle and Esme- they were all out for Valentine's day. Then guilt hit me. I felt like I was stealing precious time from Alice, just to doll me up. I didn't ask for this either!

I sensed that Jasper sensed _my _emotions. I was turning red from perverted thoughts to guilt, then onto anger. He looked at me strangely all of a sudden, and I managed to pull out a fake smile.

Then in the corner of my eyes I saw Alice in a long dress, dark red- almost velvet and stunning. Her dark hair coordinated with the dark eye makeup and it brought out her pale skin to a shimmer. I then changed my view to look toward Jasper and saw his lips smile lightly- this genuine happiness I've never really seen before. Jasper stood up and escorted Alice to where I was and they stood in front of me like models, a god and a goddess- breathtakingly.

Jasper then pulled his sleeve to look at his watch, then gently pulling Alice's waist closer to him.

"You will stay here. You will not leave the house. I have your car keys and you will not dare to walk back to your house. You will not contact your dog friend either- remember Bella, we walk faster than you run."

_It was a shame to have such gorgeous looks be put to a threat._

"Yes ma'am." I nodded shamefully. I heard Jasper chuckle in response.

"Come here." Alice replied and I walked closer to her, as she wrapped her arms around me again and kissed my cheek lightly.

"Be good, Bella."

"I will. Thank you Alice," I hugged her tightly once more, and looked toward Jasper. "Jasper too."

He smiled and held Alice's waist as she let go from me and walked back towards him. I watched them leave by the front door, hand in hand. I never really actually noticed how graceful and loving they looked together.

Then I didn't understand.

_What the hell am I doing here alone?_

It wasn't even my house- this freaky mansion. I then remembered the way Alice talked about some dinner, then the sleepover. I wasn't stupid, I mean- it was sure that I was going to be here for a damn while. _But doing what?_ It was technically my boyfriend's house, but I hadn't seen him since last night, no phone call- no conversation, nothing- and he wasn't even here with me.

I was dressed up, dolled up _but for what?_

I was sure Alice didn't do all this for no reason. There had to be a reason why I was stuck here alone… and scared. I felt my heart scrunch up tightly, feeling a bit insecure. I managed to walk toward the same sofa I sat at with Jasper, and turned off the loud TV. Then simultaneously, I heard the grand door bell ring.

I felt myself twitch. The echo of the door bell was starting to freak me out in the grand house. But without hesitation I walked toward the same door Alice and Jasper walked out from.

_Maybe Alice left her purse._

I opened the heavy door and saw no Alice- but instead a bouquet of red, daring roses.

_This wasn't even my own house!_ But again without hesitation, I let myself pick up the roses with my right hand and keep my hair from covering my eyes with my left. I closed the door behind me and couldn't stop staring at these seductive roses. There was a small white tag and saw something familiar.

_Bella._

Yes, my own name was written on it- and I'm telling you! I don't even live here!

But just something about the handwriting was-

_Will you be my Valentine?_

It was. I knew it. The way he wrote the 'be' was the same 'be' from the first note he ever wrote to me.

_Be Safe._

I turned the tag just to check if I was right- which I was sure, and I was.

_Edward Cullen._

Just where the hell was he? I turned around from the door and there I felt a sudden cold touch across my back. I let out a small yelp and the cool hand pulled me closer to this man.

And here he was- standing in front of me, looking at me with these mesmerizing golden eyes- Honey and true, looking right through me to my beating heart. His copper hair that lightly reached his well built shoulders looked soft and silky. I saw his thin, luscious lips smiling at me as I felt my eyes widen and widen at the fact that he was now, actually with me.

"E-Edward," I called out, but his icy hand that held my waist rose up toward my back, shoulders, and then neck. I felt his lips touch mine in a pleasurable cold sensation. He wasn't holding back right now- which was a sudden surprise.

_No! I am not complaining._ As if to read my thoughts, I felt a light chuckle against my lips. But I wasn't ready to let him go. Not at all.

I grabbed his shoulders, and let my hands go to his light hair and gently massage throughout the kiss. It was passionate, as if we haven't kissed ages, and I felt his tongue run through mine. His hands then moved to hold my cheek and I gently opened my mouth to breathe. His breath was incredibly sweet and the inside of his mouth was drenched in his luscious flavor.

"I-I'm," I heard him say, while still kissing me. "sorry."

Then I lightly pulled him away from me.

"For what?" I sighed, breathing the air I was missing, still holding Edward close to my face.

"For everything."

* * *

**WOW!** i never updated so fast! three days in a row! Lina is on fire(: hope you enjoyed, and yes! Edward finally makes his entrance.

I hope the story wasn't too rushed... Read and Review. let me know


	4. Chapter 4

funkygal225- haha yes, it's great to have a constant reviewer(: Thank you so much! And I hope you love this chapter as much as the other ones? Hehe

Harmoney233- I meant to have chapter 2 as a cliffhanger… that didn't go as well as I planned. But I meant to update! I hope the new chapter made your day? Haha

EdwardCullenEqualsLife- Nope! It's not over! We still have the dinner and the sleepover to go through!

undercover leech- Was it, really? I was worried that it might be too cheesy… But I just couldn't abandon the thought of Edward and roses!

Meg- Thank you!

mandy1485- ohhhh I knew that(: Here's the new update!

Eclipse105- haha ALRIGHTTT SCOREE!

Jessie- Here it is, I hope this one's as sweet too!

FeelingUntouched- Love DOES INDEED greet when Edward and Bella are together… haha, Thank you!

vampier-luver101- WHEW! That's great, I'm relieved to hear that. I hope you enjoy the update!

**Author's Note: **Like I said before, ladies and germs- don't forget that we still have a dinner and a sleepover to go through. Does that mean Bella's sleeping over _with_ Edward? DOES IT MEAN 'A LEMON?' _I have no idea._

**Summary: **Bella gets kidnapped by Alice. _Again_. But why does the kidnapper leave her completely alone in the Cullens' mansion? EdwardxBella Valentine's Inspired.

Happy to be the Victim

"What do you mean _everything?_" I looked at Edward sincerely. His golden eyes not leaving my sight, watching his long eyelashes go up and down every time he blinked. Instead of a answer, he dug his face deep into my shoulders and sighed- literally sending chills down my spine. I let him stay silent, since he was acting like a baby in my arms. But not for long.

What could he possibly have done wrong? To me? I mean, I hope it wasn't anything 'big' since… I mean… It _is_ Valentine's Day. Wow. I can't believe I said such a cheesy line.

But anyways, I'm really, actually a lot- worried!

While having these insecure thoughts run through my mind, I felt Edward gently kiss my neck once more. He finally lifted his head to look at me directly. I waited.

"For allowing Alice kidnap you and torture you, Bella."

I saw his eyes gently squint at the mention of 'torture.' I stood there, slighting blinking and twitching.

"Wait," I pulled away from Edward's grasp and continued to look at his gentle eyes. "You mean- You _let_ her kidnap me? It was _your _idea to have her steal me away and _torment_ me for the last two hours?"

He simply nodded.

_Unbelievable._

I thought I can trust this guy to protect me- and instead he gets his own sister to lock me up at this mansion and give me a god damn make over for two hours? I will _not_ forget this, EDWARD CULLEN.

My face must've been easy to read since he chuckled at my expression of threat. Instead, he pulled me closer and again and raised his strong arms to lift my legs and carry me. I tried not to yelp again from his cold touch and maintain my angry, silent look. Instead he didn't put me down and started walk toward the staircase. I felt his warm, dark blue sweater against his cool flesh and his belt buckle hit me now and then as he began to walk up the stairs casually. He was heading towards his room, humming a familiar tune.

Finally as we arrived, he opened the door casually and put me down on his bed. I still gave him a fuming look and stared away from his chuckling eyes.

"I just asked Alice to pick you up from school since I wasn't there today." I heard him say, but I was still looking out the gloomy window. Then I remembered a question.

"Where were you today, Edward Cullen?"

I thought that using his last name would give him the thought of an 'unfamiliar' relationship. By the looks of him gently chuckling, it proved me wrong.

"I was out hunting, Isabella Swan. You're a hard thinker, you would've guessed it already," I didn't reply since I had to agree I _did _think too much.

"I had to prepare myself for tonight. I just didn't want to lose control alone with you- So I took Jasper and Emmet with me. What Alice did, I didn't expect it. I should've known though, I'm sorry."

I then looked back at him and gave up on my angry look.

"But Bella- you look lovely."

Then his icy hand reached for my cheek and gently pulled my face to kiss my forehead then lips.

"And Jasper, I had no idea either."

"Me neither. You should've seen me. I was standing there like some freaky-"

Then he pulled my face again, not letting me finish my unimportant sentence. I guess he really liked the makeover Alice gave me since he _really_ wasn't holding back anymore. So I tried to take this to my advantage and I tumbled over to have him lay on top of me over is immense bed. He followed, still kissing me madly.

_So far so good._

I felt his cold hands run through my hair, down to my neck and close to my waist. Still allowing the kiss to continue, his legs were now over mine as he gently laid on my side to make himself light over my body. His foot touched mine and it was in that instant he stopped and let go.

"What's wrong?" I managed to gasp out, realizing that my dress was high over my thighs.

With a shy look I pulled the dress down to wear it belonged. Edward chuckled and caressed my legs.

"I just think it's not fair that _Jasper_ can buy you something- but _I _can't."

"Oh- Edward," I tumbled over again to now have myself lie on top of him. "I didn't expect it at all- it wasn't like 'hey Jasper, buy me some shoes, yeah?' If I knew Jasper was going to get me something, even Alice, I would've stopped them-"

"Okay. You said unexpected, _right_?"

I didn't like the way he emphasized the word 'right'. He wanted to prove something to me by his tone. Edward gently rolled over to the other side and grabbed something from under the bed.

_Oh no._ It was nicely wrapped with a small bow too.

This was my third time looking stupid and appalled from unexpected Valentine's Day presents. He knew I wouldn't have accepted it if he handed it to me, so instead he forced the box into my grasp.

"Edward." I growled his name.

"Yes my dear?" He replied as if to tease me. His beautiful eyes followed my hands as he gently smiled- watching me open the damn thing.

"This is the first gift."

"You mean there's more?"

"Of course there are, Bella. You deserve more than one stupid thing." He chuckled and kissed me lightly on my cheek. As I finally lifted the box top, there was white tissue paper covering a book. I took the book and sat up from the bed and began to read the small font title. The book was yet vintage, somewhat large but plain on the cover.

_Wuthering Heights_

I didn't understand at first. He knew I read this book more than the countless amount of times before I went to sleep. I opened the book silently and gently, opening to the middle of the hardback.

There it revealed a great artwork- of a familiar scene. It then all clicked in my hand. _I heard of it somewhere_.

This was the infamous 'picture' book of 'Wuthering Heights' that our English teacher was talking about. Here I saw the moment of Catherine lying on her deathbed in great shades of sapphire and violet, showing the dark emotions. I looked up to Edward who gently smiled, watching me flip through the pages.

"This is beautiful, Edward." I replied in sincerity.

It really was. I felt like I was reading the book all over again, but in a different point of view- something I've never seen or noticed before.

"Glad you like it," He kissed my forehead again and tickled my neck. "I'm going to change, since you're all dolled up." He spoke again, standing from the bed, walking toward his closet.

"Am I allowed to stay in here?" I shyly spoke, expecting an answer.

"Yes you are."

He didn't look back as if he was answering a rhetorical question. I looked through the book but kept peeking at Edward to see if he was _really_ changing. I never saw him… exactly under his clothes. When he took of his sweater, ever so deftly, I saw his bare back still pale- but radiant. He grabbed a white flannel shirt and pulled it over his lean arms and began to button it from the top. He finished the first two it seemed and he began to walk toward the bed once more, still revealing his glowing chest.

He looked at me.

I looked at him.

He smiled.

I smiled back shyly.

I took my hand off from the book and placed it on my lap, and then my fingers gently turned on the ivory buttons onto the small hole of his shirt. I finished buttoning his shirt without my usual 'clumsiness' and felt him kiss me on my hair.

"Should I wear a tie?" He whispered.

"No- You don't have to."

"What do you want to eat Bella?"

I wonder if it was safe to say this, but I said it anyway.

"You."

He chuckled and ruffled my hair, he then stood up to reach for my hand.

"Believe it or not- I prepared dinner."

I didn't believe it. I looked at him bewildered and instead of waiting for him, I ran downstairs toward the kitchen. I heard him run after me.

"Hey! That's my second present!"

I heard him call out. I almost tripped at the thought of Edward in Esme's pink apron. I finally arrived in the kitchen but there was no trace of food. He caught up right behind him and I looked back at him gasping for breath.

"W-Where is it?"

"If you wait patiently Bella, sit in the dining room," He chuckled. "Please."

I fumed him another angry look and I did what I was told.

Already in the dining room I found crisp, white plates placed- for the party of two. There were the same roses at the centerpiece right in the middle, underneath the shining chandeliers.

_This should be good.

* * *

_YAY! dinner is next. Now I feel like I'm lagging, not rushing. But weee details? Haha- I just got a kitty (named him Tom) and he won't let me write in peace! 

Haha if the writing's weird in any way- let me know(: Hope you enjoyed and read and review! the reviews are GREAT by the way!


	5. Chapter 5

funkygal225- it's amazing. You're always the very first to review me every chapter. I find it so freaking awesome.

chezE122091- _I know. _I find myself looking for an Edward in reality. _Sigh._

christiezoid- You're far too kind! Here's the newest update.

LivforLove- He's my avatar! Weee, but now he's sleeping so I better take this to my advantage!

LivforLove- I felt like putting your name twice since I didn't get to 'reply' for your chapter three review. Haha it's not that I'm _kind_, I just love answering all these thoughts the readers have when they read my chapters. And yes- I think Alice is adorable. I made her a bit freaky (which I kind of regret) since Edward decided to get her a new car if she can kidnap Bella 'successfully' for his plan. And boy- don't even get me started on Jasper. I think he's a number two on my list, (Edward being numero uno) I'd figured Jasper and Alice might need 'alone' time on Valentine's day so off they go! Bella and her fragile conscience probably _died_ of guilt from keeping Alice and Jasper. It's great to have someone understand! Haha- thank you so much!

loudie- Thank you! I hope it's not too cheesy.

LaurenSimone- If you are getting sucked in- I am absolutely, positively happy. Hell, if you tied me down to a chair and forced me to write, I would for your sake! So here it is, I hope you like it! Tommy's my avatar! Isn't he adorable?

waterfall1025- When I write this, I find myself smiling like a idiot. It's great that we smile staring at the computer screen. HURRAY FOR THE SMILING WEIRDOS!

Bobby Rae- Wow, I haven't had a pixie stick for a while. My valentine's sucked so there I was writing a fanfic. Now I'm happy I had a sucky Valentine!

dancing jordan- Here it is! I hope you enjoy!

EdwardCullenEqualsLife- You're sweet, You're great, I love you! Haha

ZebraBlonde- Here it is! I hope you like it.

**Author's Note**: My fellow twihards (twilight freaks), I was wondering if anybody was _anticipating_ for the movie. If you haven't seen the Cullens cast, I posted up the promo pictures on my xanga so feel free to stare and be _satisfied._ My link is under the homepage part of my fanfiction author profile. Hurry! I need someone to squeal with!

**Summary: **Bella gets kidnapped by Alice. _Again_. But why does the kidnapper leave her completely alone in the Cullens' mansion? EdwardxBella Valentine's Inspired.

Happy to be the Victim

I smelt it then- The mixture of something delicious and warm. I felt myself gently shiver at the great happiness I was feeling right in this moment. I sat up and adjusted myself to look casual and comfortable. In the corner of my eyes, I saw the roses gently shake at Edward's footsteps.

His tall figure walked in elegantly with a bottle of wine it seemed. Edward walked over to my side and gently kissed me on my cheek as I looked at him longingly.

"Care for some wine?" I nodded, watching him taking off the cork instantly. I placed my glass to his thin hands and he poured lightly and carefully. I passed him his own cup and he whisper a slight thanks and started to pour gently once more. He placed the bottle beside the roses and walked back in toward the kitchen. I didn't want to taste the wine, but I knew he was being silly and romantic. I smiled to myself at his attempt- his affection.

He came back out with a big bowl of salad it seemed and walked over to me again to place them down to my plate.

"If you're going to come in and out Edward, I rather not eat."

He chuckled but I was definite not to eat. Besides, I didn't want my belly sticking out of the beautiful dress.

"Once more for steak?"

I nodded and watched him disappear again. I gently grabbed my fork and began to insert the green leaves into my mouth little by little. The dressing was light and it melted in my mouth giving off its sweet and sour taste. Edward came back in and placed a white plate of steak and a baked potato.

_When did he bake?_

I couldn't help myself and let out a small laugh.

"This is amazing Edward." I spoke as I sat down. It was a shame that Edward couldn't join me.

"But you haven't tasted it yet."

"Well, the appearance is delicate." I snapped back. I grabbed the knife in my right hand and began to run through the tender meat. I saw Edward gently tap some salt on my potato, watching me carefully handle the knife. With the same fork I placed the juicy meat to my mouth and chewed slowly. I saw Edward still watching me, now- even more cautiously.

"Oh god- Edward, this is great."

"Whew." He gave me his infamous crooked smile of satisfaction.

"I can't believe you think this would taste like dirt- only if you can taste this."

I quickly began to cut another piece.

"Watching you eat makes me full, do you believe that?" He smirked and allowed me to eat in peace. Casually now and then I took a bite of the well done potato, the salad- then growing the courage to taste the wine. Edward would place his elbow on the table and let his face lean on his hand, tilting to the side watching me munch.

"So Edward," I wiped my mouth slowly. "What do you normally do on Valentine's?"

"You mean- before I met you?"

I nodded, watching him tilting his head to the other side with a smile.

"Stay home. Watch sappy dramas till midnight."

"No. Way."

I almost choked.

"Bella- I'm not you." He teased. I shot him a glare but didn't snap back since that's what I really did until the last 18 years of my life. They weren't sappy, alright? They were… heartwarming and melancholy!

"We, meaning everyone in the Cullens hung out together. I mean, it's been several years since they spent it with the same partner." He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I think they were somewhat relieved to have me spend this year with someone… other than family." He smiled in agreement.

I showed my agreement by simply nodding and sipping the bittersweet wine.

"What are your plans after this?"

"You're so impatient Ms. Bella. Finish your dinner and we'll think of something." I pulled out my tongue and continue to eat my meal. My heart gently began to catch a faster pace at the thought of a romantic night with Edward. The way we were alone in this house, in this room- the way his glowing eyes watched my every move, I just couldn't eat any more.

"I think I'm finished."

"Well- that was your second present." He winked and stood up from his seat.

"Thank you Edward. It was delicious." I spoke and also tried to stand when suddenly, the knife on the edge of the table hung on the handle of my glass to pour out the rest of the wine onto my dress. I then remembered Alice saying something about 'not worrying' when something spilled on my brand new dress. She probably foreseen it and giggled at the thought. But poor dress! The velvet stain was on my stomach down to my thighs. I didn't say anything since I was a bit too miserable but Edward gave out a small laugh.

"You're the clumsiest lady I've ever met Bella. But I'm happy that knife ran through the glass not your flesh."

That made sense too. No wonder Edward kept staring at me so cautiously. He thought I would cut myself with the knife I've been slicing the steak with.

_Hey._

"I'm not _that_ clumsy. But this dress… Alice must hate me. She saw this happening too." I replied back looking down on the burgundy stain. I stood up and grabbed the napkin to somehow mend the mess.

"Here- let's get you changed."

Edward took my arm and pulled out the napkin from my hand- leading me out of the dining room. We walked upstairs once more to his room and he had me sit on his bed again. I watched him pull out something from his closet, and I felt a little better at the thought of something loose to wear. Instead- Edward pulled out another box with the god damn same bow.

"Stop it Edward!" I growled back at him and kicked him gently once he arrived in front of me. He chuckled and instead of having me open it (since he knew I wouldn't) he lifted the top of the box and inside it revealed a black shirt it seemed.

He lifted the shirt to face me and I realized that the shirt was about his size and it smelled like him too. Right smack in the middle was a white silhouette of a apple bitten on its corner and a gentle writing that made me laugh.

_Bite me._

Edward laughed too, looking back on the shirt.

"Here's your third."

I kissed his lips gently, trying not to stain him with the wine.

"I'll go change-" I grabbed the shirt and stood up but I felt a small tug on my right elbow.

"Change here." His velvet voice echoed throughout my fast beating heart. I looked at him with a smirk (but inside my stomach I was having some butterfly fiesta) and watched his golden eyes not even blink.

"You're kidding."

"If you won't- I'll take it off for you." He took a step forward and I took a step back.

"You know, Alice said the exact same thing. You don't know how scary it is."

"You saw me change, Bella. Why can't I?"

"Because you're the same traditional man who won't let me have my own way _physically?_"

He took another step forward but I stayed still this time.

"Oh I get it, Edward Cullen." I gave him a sly look. "Alice told you that I was going to spill something so you bought this quirky shirt and planned me to strip out of this dress-"

"Yes and no, now change Bella. You're going to stink."

I never saw Edward so 'determined'. It was way too awkward to the point where I began to blush without my consent. He came onto me then while I was vulnerable and laid me on his bed. He kissed me everywhere, my neck, chin, nose, and eyes and allowed me to giggle in such caress.

I then felt his icy hands over my back, unzipping the zipper to expose my bare back. I tried to stay calm and I closed my eyes as he kissed me lightly.

"I don't know why," I heard him whisper into my ear, still unzipping my dress slowly.

"I want to see you underneath it all."

I opened my eyes and felt his warm eyes watching over me, despite the cold hands that ran through now my waist. I simply nodded and kissed his thin, rosy lips.

"What if I'm too fat?" I whispered back in his ear.

He chuckled and I giggled as his hand was now back on my face. I felt the end of my zipper- meaning that it was done opening.

"You're perfect Isabella Swan."

He kissed me, opening my mouth to insert his sweet tongue. I played around with it with my own tongue inside his and allowed his air to breathe in to me. My dress was starting to slip off my shoulders a bit but I didn't care since my long hair was covering half of my top anyway. I can tell Edward was still careful with me, respecting everything I wanted and didn't want. I lifted up my hands to gently massage the back of his neck and slid down to hold his well built muscles of his back. He then pulled away from the kiss and I watched his perfect, statue like face slid down to my neck and collar bones. He began to nibble my flexible flesh and gently suck on it. I giggled since it tickled too much. I still held him close by me. His cold hands gently took off the sleeves of my dress and exposed my chest and in such haste I hand my bare arms cover my breasts.

I did have a bra on, but boy- I was scared. Not exactly scared, but just surprised, nervous- in a good way.

"I'm sorry." He chuckled and reached for the 'bite me' shirt. He placed the shirt over my head, leading my arms into the black shirt. He pulled down the dress down to my legs so I can wear the shirt instead.

"Thank you." I replied, still a bit embarrassed at my reaction to our very first… almost physical contact.

"Is it comfortable?"

"very."

"Good." He kissed my forehead and the shirt really was. It was big enough for it to cover my butt, my midway thigh- similar to the length the dress was.

Then suddenly, I had the urge to kiss him passionately but he pulled away like he always used to when he bragged about his 'control'.

"Hey, you stopped it." He teased.

"I didn't mean to stop- I just got embarrassed that-" I tried to give a alibi.

"I understand, Bella." He kissed my forehead once more.

"Let's go downstairs and get your jeans. We're just in time."

"Just in time for what?" I asked almost appalled but calming down.

"For something amusing." He raised his eyebrow.

* * *

I don't think i emphasize enough... on Edward's beauty. I should have Bella have more heart attacks everytime he touches her, no?

I hope the scenes weren't too pervert too. The dinner was supposed to be _waaayyy_ more romantic. Bleh. this chapter sucked! forgive me.

but other then that...i hope you enjoyed? hehe Read and Review(:


	6. Chapter 6

waterfall1025- Here you're too sweet!

waterfall1025- I know, I don't know what's gotten into me these days- maybe it's the rainy weather, it's giving me this craving to write! But it's a good thing, right? I sure hope so. Hehe

funkygal225- Aw shucks, it doesn't matter, your reviews are still totally awesome. I know, you're not perverted (ME TOO!) just thinking about Edward unzipping my dress- erm- yeah, I'm not perverted. Haha

EdwardCullenEqualsLife- Your reviews encourage me a little too much- I feel lightheaded from such happiness! I need my 'bite me' shirt too! Hehe

Jessie- NO WAY! I honestly had no idea what Edward would get Bella as his 'first' gift. I suddenly remembered Bella and her obsession with Wuthering Heights, so hence the picture book? I also had no idea there was such thing. HAHA it's awesome that you have one- it should be a beautiful classic. Thank you so much!

Bobby Rae- HAHAHA really? I was afraid of this… making Edward look like a hasty bastard. I hope you understand he's perfectly **not.**He's still the sweet, caring, handsome Edward we like?

crazycracklady- mwehehe, really? YAY!

ZebraBlonde- Don't you totally want a 'bite me' shirt? I want one so bad. Thank you!

LivforLove- You're so thoughtful! Thank you so much, and its great to know your opinion. I sure hope I keep it up. Whew!

Eclipse105- haha you're rad!

**Author's Note: **I feel like dying my hair. It's rainy. Somehow- this has become my diary. Hehe. Okay- Anyways, I think it's hysterical that I'm writing how ever many chapters that describes just 24 hours. So now, they just finished dinner, Bella grabbed her jeans- and we're gonna start off by getting into Edward's Volvo at now.. seven or eight at night.

**Summary: **Bella gets kidnapped by Alice. _Again_. But why does the kidnapper leave her completely alone in the Cullens' mansion? EdwardxBella Valentine's Inspired.

Happy to be the Victim

Edward came downstairs by the time I had my jeans back on. He changed into a white long sleeve it seemed and a black jacket with his favorite, dark jeans. He quickly grabbed his car keys and took my left hand in his icy grasp. I gently smiled at Edward while my right hand grabbed my jacket. We walked out the front door and felt the cold breeze sing at our faces in the dark night. I gently shivered, but held onto Edward's cold hands tighter.

"I'll bring you my jacket-"

"I'm fine, Edward." I pulled him back with the same hand and forced his body to stand once again close to me.

"We're riding the car anyways, right?"

He nodded with a doubtful look, but I continued to walk toward his silver Volvo. He opened the passenger door like the gentleman he was, then closing it once both my legs were in the car. I saw his handsome face, perfect body rush through the front to get into the drivers seat next to me.

"So- where are heading?" I asked while I saw him put on his seat belt.

"Alice and Jasper wants to have a double date."

"Really? We won't be bothering them?"

I saw Edward chuckle while turning on the heater on high after turning his car on.

"Like I said before- they spent their Valentine's too many years together. They should be desperate for something new." He leaned over to kiss my cheek and he turned around to reverse his car back. I checked the digital clock in the corner of my eye and saw that it was 7:24- meaning the night was young and there was still so much to do with Edward.

The dinner probably was Edward's idea. The double date? Probably Alice- the party planner of all sorts. I wonder how Jasper coped with all of that. Sure, she was adorable and loving, but how the hell did he calm her down?

Then I chuckled to myself. Yeah- Jasper and his powers, they were practically _made_ for each other.

"What's so funny?" I heard him say while lowering the radio's volume. I didn't realize that it was on till now.

"Did I laugh out loud?"

"You do that frequently, Bella. It makes me want to kick myself for not knowing what the hell you're thinking."

"Hey- then you should see us normal people kick all the time."

He chuckled. I mean, it's not like I don't want to know what he's thinking too. But I call it respect… to some point.

"So what was it?"

"I just- began to realize how Alice and Jasper were _made _for each other."

Edward smiled, showing off his attractive look.

"You don't think we are?" He argued.

"I…want to believe that?" I added a questionable remark to prove him that I wasn't sure. I mean- sure it would be great to know that I, Isabella Swan truly belonged to Edward Cullen. The reason why we were walking on this damn planet, under the same sky was so we can meet and fall in love… hopefully reproduce. Just the two of us- none other. It felt like a breathtaking dream I always had when I had was sick at home with tons of Tylenol in my system.

"Well, Bella- we are. We are made for each other."

I smiled at the thought once more.

"You're so sure because…?"

He gently coughed, as if to clear his throat. He let his velvet voice surround my ears once more.

"Because- when we hug, I feel like the missing puzzle finally found its place." I giggled, watching him but he didn't look at me a bit, just staring at the road.

"When we kiss, I feel like I never breathe air before. When I see you smile, there's a new moon in the sky. When you talk, all other voice falls frail and weak. When I hold your hand- I feel like I'm burning when technically, I can't." He gave out a wink. "When you're right here, next to me- I feel like I was born to love you, and only you."

He didn't exactly whisper, but like a lullaby he spoke softly, as if he wanted only me to hear.

_And I did._ Every single word, I bet is now all inscribed in my mind, heart, and soul.

"Oh Edward, I believe it." I giggled, leaning forward to nibble his left ear.

"I'm driving Bella. Don't tease me, I can press the emergency light and pull over any second."

I would love that if I can just kiss his soft lips right now, but the thought of Alice waiting for me to arrive was so threatening I obeyed.

Edward parked his car at an unfamiliar place, the dim streetlights guiding his way.

As we got off the car, I saw both Alice and Jasper standing near by a door. Both Alice and Jasper changed- not wearing their formal clothing, but rather casual everyday clothes. But the looks of the beautiful creatures, they looked far from casual. Alice was wearing a pair of light, damage jeans and really loose brown sweater that seemed a bit big on her. I guessed it was Jasper's. Jasper was also wearing a pair of jeans, but close to a black shade and a hunter green polo over a thermal. Alice waved in the dim light and I saw her smile calling out our name.

"Where are we?" I asked while hugging Alice in a simple greeting.

"I found this place yesterday. It's perfect since all the other places are booked."

"It's a bar, Bella." Edward smiled, the first one to always notice that Alice never actually answers my question.

Jasper's hand was on Alice's back, gently guiding her way into the place, followed by me then Edward. This was my first time being in a bar and I was sure the rest knew it. I had no idea how many times they've been into a bar- or drinking in the matter of fact, but I didn't think it was important.

We took a seat in the corner and like Alice had predicted, barely anyone was here. Jazz music played in the corner as I saw a brunette sitting beside a piano giggling and singing her low, seductive voice at the same time. The dim lights covered his face but the singer was giggling with the pianist.

I chuckled to myself once more, then feeling all three of the glare.

"What?"

"What is it?"

Both Alice and Edward asked, Jasper looking curious but silent.

"Nothing."

Alice pulled my hand and started to play with it, as if to grab my attention again.

"What's on your mind Bella?"

I chuckled again, watching Jasper and Edward raise their eyebrows.

"I just thought it would be hilarious if they asked for our i.d."

It was true. We were under aged right now. But just the fact that they've been living close to 90 years had to get their ids checks everywhere they went was highly amusing.

Alice giggled at the thought too.

"Oh, silly- they won't."

"Ready to walk up to the bartender?"

Edward spoke and lightly tapped our table. Jasper and Alice nodded, standing up to be the first ones out of their seat. Alice ordered a Tequila Sunrise, whatever the hell that was. She told me it had a nice lime scent. Jasper ordered a Screw Driver and smiled as I giggled at the name. Edward commented on how strong the vodka got. It was then Edward who ordered a Strawberry Daquires for me figuring that I like strawberries, and a Three Wise Men shot. I never new gin could taste so bittersweet. Hmph- must be the strawberries.

"I still remember-" Alice spoke in her happy voice. "When Jasper first kissed me- which was a while back, right Jazz?"

She giggled and gave nudge on Jasper's elbow, Jasper nodding and kissing her forehead.

"How did it feel?" He spoke gently.

"Like I was born all over again."

She spoke and laughed, I looked at her with this genuine satisfaction at her happiness.

"Edward told us about your first kiss you know-" Alice teased. My eyes widened at such thought.

_No he didn't._

"_What_ did he say?"

"That your tongue was licking him inside and out like some kitty." Jasper couldn't hold in his laughter and he began to laugh a good, hearty laugh. Edward's grip around my waist tightened and I felt his face nuzzle into my back to keep me from turning back and giving him my infamous death glare.

"Edward Cullen- you bastard."

I growled and Alice and Jasper looked at each other again and laughed.

"It was your first time, Bella, I perfectly understand." Edward spoke with his lips meeting my shoulders.

I then elbowed him from behind and he acted a sarcastic painful look. I took a sip from my drink once more.

"Did you know that Edward was the meanest person I ever met?" Alice suddenly took my side.

"I agree." Jasper murmured, looking at Edward with a crooked smile.

"Me third- the time he first met me, he was seriously going to eat me _alive._" The three laughed and I saw Edward take another shot.

"Why? Why?" Alice asked excited.

"Something about me smelling like the most delicious thing- then me becoming a demon." I spoke in my sarcastic tone. They laughed once more.

"When I first met Edward- he thought my powers were bullshit. Same with Jasper," Alice spoke to explain her reasoning why Edward was secretly evil.

"He would walk by me 'supposedly' saying good morning, fake greetings and shit then try to read my mind _every, single time._ What an asshole!"

"You don't know how long he took to get him off our mind." Jasper spoke in agreement.

"Hell- I bet he's still reading ours right now!"

Alice spoke and accused Edward to the corner… which was the first. I giggled and hid Edward in my arms so he wouldn't be too vulnerable at his sibling's accusations.

"Help me." Edward whispered and I smiled. "I always will." I whispered back, planting a kiss on his cheek.

For another hour we all talked, chuckled, joked and laughed- like I did in the longest time. By the time it was close to ten, we decided to leave the joint to somewhere fun but just as comfortable.

I was worried to have Jasper and Edward drink and drive but they insisted on how fine they were. I mean- they did seem quite skilled. None of were drunk or even buzzed…I hope? I felt fine since we talked and laughed as if to throw off all the drunkenness.

"Shall we?"

I heard Alice tell Edward.

"Yes- let's."

Jasper nodded and I saw the couple walk back to the parking lot.

* * *

I wanted to express some sort of... comfort the four of them shared. i hope it got through.

I wonder what they should do next... hmmm... any ideas? Read and Review. Thank you for the awesome reviews too(:


End file.
